Effective performance and interactions during execution sessions on mobile devices is often challenging. Different mobile devices may have unique sets of device capabilities and characteristics. Additionally, multiple mobile devices may be related and used to perform similar tasks and execute related sets of content resources. Certain mobile device may be personal and individual devices, while others may be shared devices. Moreover, the computing conditions and physical environments in which mobile devices are used to perform tasks and execute resources may be constantly changing. For example, mobile devices may be used at different times and places, and in different network conditions, physical environments, and the like, which may result in varying and unpredictable performance during different content resource execution sessions.